Shattered Dreams
by milkandwood
Summary: Dwayne (The Rock) has dreams that allow him to see into the future. **M/M Dwayne/Kurt** Please R/R


Shattered Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Dwayne or Kurt but I really wish I did.

A/N: If you like it then let me know. I will put up more chappys if you do. If I don't receive any reviews then I will chunk it.

Dwayne shifted nervously in his seat. His plane was about to take off in 15 minutes and he really hated flying. He had this horrible fear of it ever since the whole September 11th thing. He knew he couldn't spend the rest of his life flying everywhere but he tried as long as he could. He remembered arguing with Kurt about flying. Kurt acted so fearless of everything. He had told Dwayne once that if moon saulting off The Empire State Building would make his career he would do it. Dwayne fastened his seat belt and laid his head on the window. If there was one thing he was going to do it was sleep. He didn't care what the feeling in his stomach was telling him but he had to sleep.

As soon as Dwayne closed his eyes and dosed off good the dreams hit him. He saw the plane going down and a mother screaming while covering her child. He saw the flame coming out of the plane's engine He heard the horrible sound of busting glass and metal grinding. As soon as the plane started to fall his eyes shot open.

~~You are now free to move about the cockpit. Thank you for flying The Friendly skies~~

"Friendly my ass!" Dwayne thought to his self as he grabbed his cell.

"Come on, Kurt. Damn it answer the phone!" Dwayne said into the cell.

"What's up, D?"

"Kurt, the plane." He stopped for a moment and lowered his voice so no one would hear him.

"The plane, what D? What's wrong?"

"The plane is going down, Kurt."

"Dwayne, how do you know that? Did you have another dream?"

"Yeah, just now when I tried to get some rest. I was wanting to sleep so I could see what was next but…

"Why couldn't you have dreamed this last night and we wouldn't have got on the plane? Why after you are on the plane?"

"I think I am supposed to help everyone on the plane. I really don't know."

"D, what are we going to do? I can't just call someone and say my boy friend has a bad feeling about his flight."

"I know that but we have to do something. I do want to live to see you another day, Kurt."

"Dwayne! Stop talking like that. Just hang tight, I will call Steph."

"OK and Kurt…"

"Yeah D?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Dwayne. Give me a few minutes, OK?"

"OK. Talk to you in a bit." And with that Dwayne hung up the phone.

His mind started racing. He looked around and found the women and her child that he had seen in his dream. The mother was shaking his rattle and playing with him. He couldn't be any older than about 14 months. Dwayne felt his stomach tighten. He knew he had to do something but what? Why did he have to have this gift? He was just any other guy until the dreams started. He was about 20 when he had his first dream but he didn't think anything about it. Then, one day he was in a store and it got robbed just like in his dream and much to his surprise he got shot in the arm just like in the dream. From then on every time he would close his eyes at night he would have them. They would be elaborate and detailed. Showing him exactly what to look for like a certain street sign or building name. He had waited a long time before trusting Kurt with his secret. He loved Kurt very much and he knew that if they were going to have a happy life together Dwayne had to be honest with him and totally honest. Kurt never doubted him from the beginning. He could see it in Dwayne's eyes. He knew he wasn't lying and that it was a part of him.

For a long time Kurt would tell Dwayne it was a gift and that god wanted him to work for him. Dwayne agreed with him at first until worse things started happening. It was almost the more attention Dwayne paid to the dreams the worse they got. It started out from a shot in the arm to groups of people dieing at a time. He would always try his best and stop things but sometimes it didn't work. He got lost one time and a little girl drowned in a park swimming pool. He ignored the dreams a while after that and they started to calm down until Kurt was there. Not only was Kurt there but he was bout to be killed walking home from work. Dwayne insisted he pick Kurt up and that night on the news a man was shot and killed in the alley behind the gym. It was almost like his mind was trying to control him and lead his life for him. He knew he had to cope with it because it wasn't going away but this was the first time ever that Dwayne was in one of his dreams.

"Mr. Johnson?" A blond hair lady asked Dwayne interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes? That's me."

"You have a phone call, sir. It's Vince McMahon."

"Vince? OK pass it through."

Dwayne picked up the phone hanging on the wall.

"Vince?"

"Hey, D. Look Kurt told me you were having another Panic Attack. We are going to have them land that plane in about 3 minutes, OK. We are going to get you out of there. So just hang tight for me and relax."

Dwayne had to smile. Kurt and my Panic Attacks he thought. At least it was a good idea.

"OK, Vince. Thanks."

"If you need anything D, call me.  I asked for the flight attendant to stay close and watch over you. I will see you in a second." And Vince hung up.

Dwayne knew he had to act the part so he put on his wrestling face and got after it. He in fact lived with Panic Attacks so it wasn't something that was hard to fake and he knew his blood pressure had to be up anyway from the dream he had.

The announcement came out to fasten your seat belt and prepare for an emergency landing. There were a few noises about it around the plane but they saw Dwayne. They figured it had something to do with him and his wrestling career and it did in a way. After 20 seconds before the plane landed an engine caught fire causing it to stall out. Once the plane landed an emergency evacuation was done. About twenty minutes after the plane was cleared it exploded, sending metal and shrapnel everywhere. Bunches of people inside the airport scream at impact and couldn't believe their eyes. Dwayne looked at Kurt and Kurt immediately wrapped his arms around him and started crying. Dwayne just had to smile because it was another day he had lived through a dream.


End file.
